


(I Know You Want To) Cry Out

by ahogami



Series: I Know You Want to [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 'shut up asshole im trying to watch the movie' AU, AoKaga Month, M/M, alternative universe, aomine being an asshole and kagami just kinda done, cop!aomine, firefighter!kagami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahogami/pseuds/ahogami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll give ya a choice. I’ll keep kicking your seat and bother you for the rest of this movie, or you can come sit next to me.”<br/>Kagami was really starting to regret seeing this movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I Know You Want To) Cry Out

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is an AU I wrote for AoKaga month. one of the prompts was 'AU' and then I saw this idea on tumblr and i was like its.  
> aokag..a  
> this is unbeta'd i'm sorry sjidosko

Kagami gritted his teeth, feeling his blood temperature rise ever so slowly, fists clenching into his popcorn as he tried his hardest to ignore the asshole behind him that was kicking his seat.

He _really_ shouldn’t have sat in front of him.

If he had the chance to move, he would have done so ages ago without any form of protest. However, to his misfortune, he'd chosen to see the movie on its second day of being in theaters, and perhaps he was just too relaxed about the time he chose to arrive at the theater. After all, the theater was practically full, save for a few various seats in the front, but Kagami knew that his height would block everyone else from seeing the screen. In hindsight, he should've come better prepared. With a soft sigh, Kagami begrudgingly sat down two seats from the end, second last row.

To his dismay, he ended up stuck in front of some damn bastard who just wouldn’t leave him _alone._

At first, it started with crude commentary. He complained whenever there was something he didn’t like ( _her tits are too small; what kinda hero is he supposed to be? He sucks ass; hah? Is that really what they call a fight scene? Could fight them better in my sleep)_ , but not loud enough that whole theater could hear. No, annoyingly enough, it was almost as if he was saving his lovely comments just for Kagami’s ears to hear.

Then the prick started sipping his drink _loudly._ As Kagami cursed and wondered what exactly he'd done to receive such a cruel punishment, he noticed that no one else seemed to have picked up on the slurping, or they simply didn't care enough to comment. His eyebrow twitched in irritation, hearing each and every obnoxious slurp as the blood steadily rose in his veins. _God, what a prick._

He would've done anything to trade places with anyone else in the theater. 

Next came the kicking. Kagami, at first, tried to ignore it for the sake of the movie and the people around him, but the kicking got persistent, and he soon couldn’t handle it anymore. His head whipped around, eyes narrowed in a glare, and he had to admit… it was frightening just how good looking this asshole was.

Even in the dark, he was attractive. Blue eyes, the kind of dark blue that seemed to have somewhat of a lazy dull to them, but still screaming _I'm better than you and we both know it._ His hair, which coincidentally matched the color of his eyes, wasn’t quite as long or spiked out as his own, but it still looked good. In fact, it somehow complimented his dark skin-tone, despite such irregular colors.

But of course, his looks could not replace the irritation and anger Kagami felt inside all thanks to this guy.

“Do you fucking mind?!” He whispered in a hushed tone, trying his best to sound intimidating while still being quiet at the same time.

To add on to his anger, the guy didn't even blink, picking at his ear while dismissing Kagami's rage with a bored look. “Oi, don’t be like that.  I was just trying to get your attention.”

_The nerve of this guy._

“Then get my attention the _normal_ way, bastard!” In a cruel twist of fate, Kagami unintentionally let his voice rise a little too much. Pointed glares and hisses were all of a sudden being directed at him as if _he_ was the problem. How could they have noticed him, but not the asshole sitting right behind him?

That only seemed to amuse the guy further, staring right at Kagami as he responded, “Relax, idiot. I just wanted you to move. I can’t see with your fat head in the way.”

Kagami’s emotions turned into a mix of !@#$%^&* and @*!!^&#%$ right then and there.

“Gnnk--! There’s nowhere else to move, asshole!”

He watched almost in slow motion as an eyebrow raised on the bastard's face, a challenge clearly portrayed in his navy eyes, before they trailed down to his right. Kagami’s own eyes followed the motion, eyes widening as he saw what exactly he was looking at and _oh god, there’s an empty seat beside him._

“I’ll give you a choice. I’ll keep kicking your seat and bother you for the rest of this movie, or you can come sit next to me.”

Kagami was really starting to regret seeing this movie.

Reluctantly, the red-head stood, grumbling a few select curses under his breath as he got out of his aisle and into the bluenet’s. The moment he sat down beside the guy, he immediately knew it was a mistake.

“The name’s Aomine Daiki.” The asshole—no, _Aomine—_ whispered into his ear as soon as he sat down beside him, his voice low, a hint of a seductive under-tone to it.

Kagami gritted his teeth, trying his hardest to suppress the shiver that was threatening to crawl up his spine just from Aomine’s voice. “I don’t care.”

Even though he wasn’t looking at him, he could definitely tell that Aomine was smirking right now.

Surprisingly enough, Aomine stayed true to his word. For the rest of the movie, there was no kicking, no loud slurping, and no unnecessary comments. Instead, he was gloriously met with silence, save for the moments when Aomine kept whispering in his ear about his thoughts on the scene and Kagami would have to push his face away to keep himself from kissing the bastard senseless right then and there. Despite the silence the bluenet had granted him with, he still couldn’t quite focus on the movie.

And of course, it was all Aomine's fault.

Aomine’s knee would always be brushing against Kagami’s, his arm rubbing against Kagami’s own on their shared arm-chair, and there was even that one moment when he tried to grab some of Kagami’s popcorn and ended up " _accidentally"_  reaching for his thigh instead ( _Oops,_ Aomine said, his voice not sounding the least bit apologetic).

Even with all of this going on, and the annoyance Kagami felt just from _looking_ at the guy, he still couldn't deny the goosebumps that developed whenever Aomine touched him, couldn't deny the shiver that racked through his bones whenever Aomine whispered in his ear, and he couldn't deny the frenzied sensation that sent his brain in scrambles under Aomine's heated gaze.

When the movie was finally over, Kagami felt like he could finally breathe again. He bolted upright as soon as the end credits rolled, ready to just get the hell out of there and forget all about Aomine Daiki and his stupid voice, his stupid smirk, his stupid everything, only to find he couldn’t. Of course, the very object of his irritation was blocking him in.

Kagami resisted the urge to groan, instead opting for, “Why the hell aren’t you walking?”

“’Cause I know you’ll run off the minute I do.” Was it possible for this guy’s smirk to get any wider?

“Like hell I will!”

“Really? Come with me then,” Aomine finally began to move, looking over his shoulder and raising an eyebrow as he noticed that Kagami was still rooted in the same place. “Unless you’re too chicken-shit to go anywhere with me.”

Oh shit, he’s done it now. He really just wanted to go home and forget all about this movie and the person that he was forced to watch it with, but...

“Let’s go, asshole,” he muttered, shoving Aomine’s shoulder as he stormed past him.

**\---o0o---**

When Aomine finally stopped walking, Kagami found that they were at a basketball court of some sorts, the same one he frequently visited.

Looking around with a skeptic gaze, Kagami's brows furrowed as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “Why the hell are we here?”

“To play, idiot.” Aomine replied simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Huh? Why the hell are we playing basketball?!”

His crimson red eyes glanced over to meet cerulean. Aomine’s gaze bored into Kagami’s, not giving him a hint of what the other must be thinking.

“I’ve seen ya around playing basketball, Kagami.” Upon hearing his name, he whipped his head towards Aomine’s direction, confusion plain on his face. Aomine, unfazed by Kagami's questionable stare, grabbed a nearby ball and spun it on his index finger. “I know you’re also a fire-fighter down at the station. Your boss really thinks a lot of ya.”

All at once, it clicked into his head like a missing puzzle piece. This was Aomine _Daiki_ , the cop that he'd heard so much about from his own boss, but never had the chance to meet. This was _Aomine Daiki,_ the guy that was also the most obnoxious prick to ever walk on this earth, but was the best in his department. That also meant…

“Oi, you’re the one who gave me a parking ticket yesterday!”

“Guilty.” Aomine didn’t look the least bit apologetic as he dribbled the ball, a smirk on his face. “Look, play me, and if I lose, I’ll revoke the parking ticket. If I _win,_ you gotta go on a date with me.”

“Wha-- What makes you think I wanna go on a fucking date with you?!” He glared at the other, his brows furrowing in anger, although he couldn’t hide the blush that was threatening to rise on his cheeks.

Aomine just laughed, the challenge in his eyes from before rising. “Heh. Then I guess ya just gotta win against me if you really don't wanna go. That is-- if you can.”

“Tch… Bring it on, asshole.”

**\---o0o---**

Kagami lost by one point.

Needless to say, they didn’t go to the movies for their first date, or their second date. Only on the third date did Kagami finally agree to going, and he should’ve known what a mistake that was.

**Author's Note:**

> sweats


End file.
